


【J禁／智翔】Immoral（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋學生x老師，請慎入！標題是悖德的意思><





	【J禁／智翔】Immoral（R）

大野智在上課時間進到自己辦公室的時候櫻井翔只是抬頭，不意外的瞄了一眼就繼續改眼前的英文試卷，頭也不抬的問：  
「大野くん，今天又是為什麼翹課？」

或許身為班導師身兼英文老師不趕他回去不太對，然而在經歷這麼多次一樣的事情，他想他有些縱容這孩子，特別是在知道這位學生的內心並不像外表如此不良－從來不扣好的前幾顆鈕扣、髒兮兮的制服、金黃色的長髮和身上打架來的傷疤－之後，櫻井翔也就不多說什麼了。

「嗯－－用什麼樣的理由櫻井老師才會讓我繼續待在這裡？」少年一手撐在辦公桌上，另一手輕輕放在老師的背上。  
掌心的溫度像是暖流一樣從肌膚滲透進血液裏頭，在傳達進心臟後引起一陣陣的跳動，櫻井翔看了看周遭，確認這節課和往常一樣－－除了他們，沒有人在這間辦公室裡。

「上次的理由可不能再用囉？」櫻井稍稍側身，面頰貼上那人的手臂，帶著笑意的眼神從肌肉的線條一路向上到帶著情慾的瞳孔。

大野智笑了笑，指尖把金黃色的髮絲勾到耳後，彎身貼上老師勾起的唇。

「沒什麼理由，就想找你。」  
「這樣行嗎？」舌尖舔過乾燥的紋路，順著唇形滑了一圈，帶了點情色的意味。  
「行行行、真虧你愈來越會講話、唔......」大野趁著那人還在說話的時候竄入，硬是頂著敏感的上顎，手指也撫過衣領壓在後頸按摩，舒服的手勁讓那人像隻貓一樣瞇起了眼。

櫻井像是有些喘不過氣的推了推他的胸口，大野智放開了雙唇，在望見男人面頰漲紅的喘著氣息時情不自禁的再度壓上。

「櫻井老師明明是大人，卻比我還不會接吻呢。」  
「你、少囉嗦！」大野智將那人瞪著自己的倔強模樣收進眼底，腳壓在男人因微開的雙腿而空出的椅墊上，硬是把成年男子收進自己的懷抱裡。  
櫻井翔黑色的頭髮柔順的貼在頸後讓大野智禁不住的想弄亂，想了想卻還是沒有動手，只是進一步的沿著面頰，讓吻延伸到了頸部、鎖骨，最終停在胸前。  
隔著襯衫的逗弄讓衣服在胸口濕了兩塊，看來格外羞恥，櫻井翔緊抿著唇的推著那人肩膀，卻被少年用清澈而挑逗的眼神給逼得說不出話。

「別害羞嘛。」大野智呼呼的笑得很軟，櫻井卻只是低下頭的用手臂蓋住眼睛。  
大野智蹲在男人大開的大腿前面，興致勃勃的解開皮帶，金屬敲擊的聲音似乎只會讓他更興奮。指尖收緊的揉捏起半勃的性器，翹課的學生笑得虎牙都露出來了，還掩住自己半張臉的櫻井翔頭都不敢抬起來，就怕眼前的男孩只會越來越興奮而不知節制。  
「那、我要舔囉。」語畢大野便伸出舌頭，刻意的由下往上舔舐，舌面的粗糙和在辦公室進行的性事都讓櫻井翔感到不安，想要阻止卻又推不開那已經將自己下身含進嘴裡的少年。

說到底會變成這樣的關係也是他不停的縱容造成的。

「呼、呼嗯......」櫻井翔抵住唇的頻頻顫抖，就怕呻吟聲太大會引起外頭的注意，他全身無力的靠在椅背上，大腿的些許痙攣和竄上腦袋的快感讓他意識到現在發生了什麼。  
男孩一手捏揉著敏感的大腿內側，另一手捧上囊袋磨蹭，舌尖也不停地環繞著柱體打轉，時而在頂端吸吮、時而輕咬著根部，口交的技巧好的不像這個年紀的孩子該有的程度。

大野智抬眼瞄了一眼時鐘，上課的時間並不長，但也足夠讓他們做一次了。

「如果要趕得及不被發現，就得看櫻井老師的努力了喔。」吐出已經完全勃起的性器，大野智站起身來、刻意如此提醒著時間的短暫，櫻井翔乖巧地順著他扳著自己肩頭的動作趴在辦公桌上，被解開的釦子露出白皙的胸膛，乳尖壓在冰涼的桌面上有些不適。  
「啊、正好是我的考卷。」大野執起了沒有蓋上蓋子的紅筆，在櫻井的唇面上畫了一撇。  
「老師要趁現在來個私人教學嗎？」他扯下西裝褲退到了腳跟，雙手對著渾圓的臀部不停捏揉，身子整個伏到男人上頭、下巴抵在肩頭上的呼著氣。  
「這什麼、情趣嗎......嗚嗯、別捏啊、......呼嗯、啊啊！」對方情色的捏揉手法讓他忍不住喊出聲來，不知滿足扭動起腰來，櫻井翔甚至可以想像自己泛紅的臀部如此動作會讓大野智露出如何的神情。  
「啊啊、櫻井老師居然被學生揉屁股揉到喊出聲音了，這樣可不行喔。」壓低的嗓音迴繞在耳邊，櫻井翔回頭對少年笑得狂妄。  
「不就是要叫給你聽的嗎，大野くん？」

＊

「這題、哈啊、......慢點、嗯嗯、」櫻井充滿骨感的手指不停地顫抖，手中的紅筆險些摔落。他另一手緊緊攀住桌面，被壓在身下的考卷充滿了皺褶和被沾濕的痕跡，少年方才已經用手指幫他擴張完，被那人刻意頂弄敏感點的動作弄得差點高潮，櫻井翔面紅耳赤的緊抿唇，就怕更多的呻吟從嘴裡跑出。  
「櫻井老師一直不好好講課，也不能怪我成績差啊。」後頭的少年像是找藉口的嘟著唇說話，倒是讓身為導師的櫻井翔聽了不舒服，想要反駁卻又被他把過大的陰莖抵在穴口的動作給折磨得說不出話。

「我說你啊、別得寸進、嗯、......」  
「櫻井老師教我這題、不詳細講我可聽不懂的。」他淺淺的頂入，軟肉迅速覆上柱體的溫暖過於迷人讓他有些抽離不了，乾脆就卡在如此不上不下的地方。  
「嗚、這邊、要先把......呼嗯、要把主詞改成、受格.........」自己一開口就感受到體內被拓展開來，柱體緩緩地頂入、少年的鼻息就在耳邊吸吐著，他模糊著視線低頭看密密麻麻的英文考卷，那些被壓在手掌的單詞字句卻一個也進不了腦袋，徒剩對方低沉的嗓音和後頭過於壯烈的快感在心中環繞著不散。

「呼呼、櫻井老師不快點的話就要下課囉。」大野智快速的頂弄起腰部、直接往敏感點進攻，只見男人承受不住的軟腰，他熟練的用左手勾住腹部，刻意用虎牙咬著耳廓上的軟肉，帶了點色情的意味。  
「嗯嗯、啊、哈啊、......大、大野くん.........」櫻井翔似乎是再也承受不住的放聲呻吟，大野智見狀攬著那人的腰就坐到辦公椅上，故意把腳卡在大腿處讓男人只能雙腿大開的面向自己的辦公桌。白皙的大腿在少年頂開的動作下頻頻發顫，還穿在腳上的皮鞋勾住了大野的小腿、不自覺的磨蹭著。

「櫻井老師真色，居然在辦公室對學生發情。」衣衫不整的他仰著頭大力喘息、眼淚被逼出眼角滑落面頰，和汗融在一塊在下巴處墜落。襯衫也溼答答的黏在背上，大野智湊近的貼在他的後背上、腰部的頂弄不曾間斷。  
「才、嗚呼...才沒有......啊、要、......嗯哼、」櫻井緊握住大野智穩穩地扣在自己腹部的手，很少碰觸的下身在過於激烈的快感刺激下顫抖著噴灑白濁，點點星光沾染在襯衫和桌面的考試卷上頭。  
「啊、我的考卷被老師弄髒了－－」大野智刻意略帶惋惜的說著，還在高潮餘韻當中的男人回不了話，只得微張著唇的靠在少年身上、無力地讓一波波未完的快感侵蝕他的腦袋。  
「櫻井老師、櫻井老師－－」大野智在自己的耳邊喃喃著，作為導師的悖德感讓他更加收緊後穴，遲了很久才意識到自己做了多麼瘋狂的事情，全身的細胞都在興奮地叫囂，櫻井閉上眼睛、眼皮微微地顫抖著，在男人刻意的頂弄之下小聲的喘息，帶著更多色情與不滿足。  
「你、啊、你要射了沒......、嗯呼......」近乎光裸的大腿打著顫，在男根刻意磨蹭著敏感點的時候前端忍受不住的又濕潤的流出一些液體，在後庭舒服收縮的剎那感受到內壁被滾燙的白濁給沖刷著，內射的快感讓櫻井翔只能繃緊身子的說不出話。

「很舒服吧、呼......」少年在身後挺著腰把精液給射乾淨，抽出之後還不忘先打一下櫻井早已被囊袋和跨間的撞擊給操到紅腫的屁股再站起身來。  
「櫻井老師要夾緊，不然會流出來喔。」大野智的言下之意就是他沒有要幫忙拿出來的意思。平時幹練的櫻井老師如今無力地癱軟在辦公椅上，大野智邊注意時間邊做簡單的清理，幫男人把褲子和皮帶都穿上，然後自己也打理好，像是算準時間的在扣上自己的皮帶之後，鐘聲響起。  
「ふふふ、櫻井老師該去準備下一堂課囉。」他吻了吻紅腫而濕潤的厚唇，在對方終於回過神來強裝鎮定的時候捏了捏那人紅通通的面頰，然後轉身面帶笑容地離開辦公室。

櫻井翔眨著眼朦朧的看著眼前被自己的白濁給弄髒的、大野智的英文考卷，像是洩憤的揉爛那張紙，卻又意識到下一節其實就是大野智他們班的課，而且那份考卷還是他下一節課要檢討的。  
內心雖然有一些想要跟戀人抱怨的卻又因為馬上就要上課了而無法宣洩，櫻井翔在去教室之前還特地去了一趟廁所，看著鏡子裏頭髮型亂糟糟的自己，裡面還有著對方炙熱的體液實在太不舒服，櫻井只好先把東西給清出來再去教室。

＊

櫻井翔匆匆忙忙跑進教室的時候上課已經將近十分鐘，臉頰不自然的紅潤，連唇都還是方才接吻時那樣腫脹，髮型倒是看的出來有稍微整理。櫻井啞著聲音說了聲抱歉、又趕緊清了清喉嚨，看得出內心的慌張。  
班上的同學們本來還因為老師還沒來而鬧哄哄的，在櫻井翔進教室之後便馬上安靜。大野智瞇細了眼，望著方才還躺在他懷裡的戀人心虛地往自己瞄一眼，在見到自己過於炙熱的眼神時趕緊閃躲著望向黑板。  
同學把揉的皺巴巴的考卷交給大野智時他還愣了一下，緊盯著那個翹著飽滿臀部的導師，似乎觀察出什麼的睜大了眼，然後勾起一股了然於心的笑容。櫻井翔沒有看見，只是趕緊拿出英文考卷請人幫忙發，順便讓他能夠喘口氣。

＊

「今天課就上到這邊，大野くん跟我過來一下。」櫻井在下課時故意叫大野智過來，瞪著學生的眼神除了不滿以外卻也有一點期待。大野智渡著緩慢的腳步跟在櫻井翔後面，卻在櫻井把他們關在其中一間男廁之後轉身把那人壓在門板上，無人的廁所發出不小的回音。  
「翔くん自己弄出來了對吧？」大野智一手撐在門板上，另一手迅速地竄進後方的西裝褲裡、指尖順著還很濕潤的後穴打轉、隨後頂入，刻意沿著敏感點打轉，像是在尋找什麼似的。

「你、......在學校要叫、老師啦......別、嗯嗯、」敏感的身子一被刺激就打著顫的下滑，幸好大野智眼明手快的接住他的窄腰，拉近了兩人的距離。櫻井翔不滿的喃喃著：  
「如果一直在裡面、會很不舒服......」大野智湊近的輕吻櫻井翔紅腫的嫩唇，呼呼地笑著。  
「那我現在幫櫻井老師再清乾淨一點？」語畢便刻意使力的刮弄敏感的內壁，櫻井嚇了一跳的喘吟，即刻意識到現在是學生可以自由走動的下課時間，趕緊摀緊了唇、圓滾滾的大眼睛驚慌的看著少年，另一手抓緊了學生的白色襯衫。

「你根本、故意的吧.........」他咬緊了牙逼出幾句顫抖的音節，大野智讓櫻井背對自己撐在門板上，另一手揉上了不知何時又脹大的男根，用著像是要讓他馬上洩出的力氣、隔著褲子用力捏揉，櫻井扭著腰間想逃出那人的懷抱卻沒辦法，只好順著他的搓揉、面頰貼在冰涼的門板尋求一點冷靜。  
「老師你看。」大野智方才還在裏頭刮弄的手指就在自己眼前，溼答答的中指和食指上頭除了自己的體液以外還有些許的白濁，他把指尖抵在自己的唇上，櫻井翔順從的張開唇，把兩隻指頭效仿口交的方式吞吐著。

「好孩子。」像是立場對調的話讓櫻井翔著迷的瞇細了眼，最後在大野智用力捏揉前身的力道之下達到第二次的高潮。  
「啊、都射在褲子裡了.........」他把薄唇貼在男人汗濕的襯衫上，然後緊緊抱住了因為高潮而脫力的老師。  
「老師是個壞孩子喔。」他深吸一口對方的味道，帶著一抹滿足的微笑。

「但是我還是最喜歡老師了。」


End file.
